1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cup holder including a vertically shiftable tray configured to hold a beverage container.
2. Related Art
A vehicle is provided, in the interior, with a cup holder accommodating a beverage container. The cup holder is designed to vertically shift its bottom part in accordance with height of the beverage container.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2015-136976 discloses a cup holder depicted in FIG. 30. This cup holder includes a holder body 92 having a peripheral wall 91 surrounding an accommodation space 90 accommodating a beverage container, a tray 93 provided in the accommodation space 90, and a tension coil spring 95 provided between the peripheral edge of the tray 93 and the peripheral wall 91 of the holder body 92. The peripheral wall 91 is provided in a lower portion with a lock portion 96. The tray 93 is latched to the lock portion 96 and is thus held to a lower portion of the accommodation space 90. Unlatching at the lock portion 96 causes the tension coil spring 95 to contract so as to shift the tray 93 upward.
In the cup holder disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2015-136976, however, the upper end of the tension coil spring 95 is latched to an upper portion of the peripheral wall 91 and the tray 93 is hung by the tension coil spring 95. The tray 93 can only ascend to the lower end of the tension coil spring 95 with positional restriction on the ascending tray 93. This configuration achieves low flexibility in vertical positional setting of the tray.